fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius Kingsley
|birthdate = January 19, X778|birthplace = Desierto}} Darius Kingsley (ダリウスキングズリー, Dariusu Kinguzurī) was once a Rune Knight in the service of Crocus' government, having been drafted from an adolescent age to enroll as a soldier of the kingdom's army. Taking on the role of a law man, Darius's primary job during his time in the army was to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world, only to focus himself on capturing and detaining criminals and passing judgement on to them, doing so with his superior's blessings. During his later years as a knight, Darius grew to specialize in the capture and interrogation of dark wizards, possessing the highest requisition of arrests compared to any other wizard in the army, earning him the nickname of Silver Hunter Darius (シルバーハンターダリアス, Shirubā Hantā Dariasu) primarily for his silver-like features, as well as the nature of magic he uses. At the age of 23, Darius joined the Fiore church of Zentopia, becoming a devout follower of their faith, primarily as a way for him to repent for his sins, despite having lived a lifestyle contrary to their beliefs. Following their strict credo of recognizing one's own sins and trying to atone for them by helping people those that are in need, Darius on the other hand created his own interpretation of this belief, rather than help others, he would spend most of his time viciously hunting all manner of evil beings and dark wizards, making him a renowned hunter in Earth Land at the government's service. Aside from his job as a Rune Knight and capturing criminals, he also held himself responsible with keeping them restrained and locked up, with Darius working not only as a hunter but also a keeper of sorts, widely considered as one of the most feared and accomplished jailers at the prison of . Gaining an infamous streak among the inmates for his "erratic" behavior and extreme measures, it wasn't until shortly afterwards that he was forced to retire at his post, causing Darius to apply his abilities in field more suited of his specific skill set, eventually taking a trip to Fiore. Coming across one of the local guilds stationed there, Darius was convinced to join Reminiscence after meeting the guild master, being left intrigued at the idea of becoming a licensed wizard, but more so at the thought of dethroning the current master for a shot at becoming the guildmaster himself. Appearance Rather handsome with a stern-looking appearance, Darius is a very tall man, standing at six feet with a rather muscular build that is well-defined around his chest and arms at first glance. Among his personal features, Darius has bright silver hair, keeping it pointed and long in length, and a noticeable facial stubble along his chin. And at the top of his head, he also has a mark tattood right above his left eye similar. An example of this is the way Darius designs his own clothing, using a custom made robe that consists of an open-chested blue long coat, styled after a paletot that comes with four silver buttons around his abdomen. Along his shoulders, he has white leather sewn on them in the form of eyes, with the same design attached along his overextended collar on both sides. Rather long in length, Darius keeps his collar outward rather than folded on the sides, with the flaps reaching near his legs in length. The outer ridges themselves have a silver outlining that contrasts the deep shade of blue it has. In addition for combat, Darius pairs his coat with a set of silver gauntlets; possessing a large rounded guard along his biceps, riddled with multiple circular indentations unto it, being connected to the rest of the gauntlet with a ring-shaped counter along his elbows. Along his forearm, the vambrace has multiple lines etched unto the surface, with the armor on his hand having divided sections on each of his fingers and diamond-like marking over his knuckles. In the same fashion, Darius uses equipment on his legs similar in design by using metallic boots, having the same rounded guard above his thighs, and lined greaves, using a poleyn on his knees that bear the same shape as his elbow counters, with he sabatons having a heals and circular indentations on his shins. Along his chest, specifically his left pectoral, Darius keeps his Reminiscence guild mark keenly visible for everyone to see, shaped in the form of a bright blue lotus as his mark color, matching the rest of his attire. Still functioning as a Rune Knight in addition as a wizard, Darius goes takes extra measures to differentiate himself from his previous profession, all the while still retaining some features. As a result, Darius is nearly always under effects of Transformation, altering several aspects of his personal physique and clothes to help disguise himself in public while active as an active guild wizard, giving him his usual appearance. When dispelled, Darius reverts back to his original appearance, consisting of him appearing slightly older and more gruff on the exterior, having much longer hair, to the point of reaching his lower back. In addition, his clothes change slightly, causing his blue long coat to hang along his waist in pareo-like fashion, reforming the little pieces of actual armor he had along his arms into an entire chest piece, covering the entirety of his torso, leaving him sleeveless. At the center of his armor, a small logo is etched along the surface, incorporating a small halo surrounded by five wings adorning its sides. It should be noted that as a direct influence to his magic, Darius' ability to alternate in between forms is extremely limited based on his emotional state, often being expressed when specific conditions are met. Personality Darius, although appearing to be an average wizard, he can be a rather peculiar type of person when confronted up close in a conversation. From an external outlook, Darius has a very carefree, nonchalant attitude that brims with an incredible sense of self-confidence that is attributed to his overall experience, young age, and the relative skill at magic he has, finding himself to be much stronger than the average wizard found in both light and dark guilds. For the most part, Darius talks in a playfully sarcastic manner whether he realizes it or not, using witty and smart aleck remarks to bluntly insult others when they fail to live up to expectations or when he fights an opponent in battle, almost always delivering his own style of wisecracking, and humorous banter that is more often than not delivered in an offensive, obnoxious, or cocky way, passing him off as an annoying know-it-all. However, the interesting part of it all is found in the way he speaks rather than the words he utters, speaking in a way that harbors neither aggression or ill-intent but rather a friendly and polite tone, which makes his manner of speech a double entendre as it contradicts what he says with how he means it, thus making him very random to act. In contrast, this personality trait of his gives Darius a wide arrange of ambivalent attitudes that often expresses mixed feelings at once with his actions and speech, with one action naturally opposing the intentions of another. As a result, people tend to receive mixed feelings and reactions from him whenever he talks or interacts with others, with him saying one thing while doing something else entirely. This sense of "dualism" he has with himself can stem from the fact that he has been on the opposite extremes of the emotional spectrum throughout his life, stuck between a constant state of tranquility and turbulence, of peace and hostility as both as seen from the sudden change in life-styles, going from soldier and a priest. His very appearance is reflected on this very mentality, dressing himself as a royal knight while taking on the profession of hunting and combating other wizards on a daily basis, his very appearance betraying the very idea of what they signify by choosing a lifestyle that centers around constant battle. Even the very ideals of the Zentopia church are not except from his methodology, as seen in his tendency of being both helpful and kind, but also violent and aggressive when the need arises. It is viewed as a result of his upbringing and sudden change in lifestyle that caused him to adopt the qualities of both a soldier of war and a man of peace, with Darius’s so called "duality" being his most defining aspect, he has more than recognize that he is neither good nor evil, as he is a man who's walked down both the path of light and darkness. Darius has strayed himself from both in order to stay along the grey area, purposefully making himself neutral in all manners without picking sides or choosing favorites so that his own personal sense of judgment isn't clouded by doubt or emotion. His tendency to simply go with the flow and look at the glass half full makes him too lenient when it comes to his responsibilities, preferring to play it cool instead of putting on a serious face to deal with his problems. Rather than stress himself and panic, Darius chooses to simply relax and accept a situation for what it is, rather than focus on trying to alter or control it, doing what he can to manage it but responding in a way that occurs after it happens. Being it his way of seeing how things unfold before stepping in, he does so in order to see whether or not it'll have a negative or positive effect, always thinking before needlessly jumping the gun on a situation he doesn't fully understand. This stems for the fact that Darius is a very cautious and adventurous individual, enjoying himself whenever he gets a chance to observe something new such as an unidentified style of magic or combating a strong enough opponent that peaks his interest, being one of the main reasons he hunts large bounty criminals on his off time due to how impressionable he is. With such a calm disposition about him, he seldom gets worked up or surprised by anything not directly involving him or his allies, rarely finding himself afraid at the prospect of dying or losing. Aside from his odd personal traits, he's rather charismatic due his accepting nature, scarcely judging others based on anything superficial such as appearances, only taking into consideration their intentions and personal history, being the main factors into determining whether they'll be potential allies of future targets for him to handle. For someone of his particular standing in the wizard community, Darius is very down to earth in comparison to other mages, as he has no visions of grandeur or desire to pursue greater power, or any greater purpose other than to simply do what he wants to do without being told otherwise. This demonstrates that Darius is intelligent instead of being a blind servant to the whims of others, and follows his own sense of morality based purely on what he thinks is right rather than blindly following orders. For the most part, Darius is very calm and collected person, attentively paying attention to other people that interest him, always keeping an ear to the ground to the occurrences in Earth Land. When out and about, he acts in an eccentric manner, making his mannerism rather odd in comparison, such as his habit of writing poems and publicly reciting them for others to hear, using his situation, people, or his environment as the source of his topic. With his smart mouth and poems, Darius is infamous for irritating others near him, from his teammates, allies, and especially his teammates. For the most part, Darius mostly keeps himself occupied by hunting other wizards wanted for crimes directed to state of Ishgar, taking a liking to the travelling he does all across the continent. Although he may not look it, he is very insightful and relatively cunning, carefully examining even the smallest details, with every single thing he does possessing a keen precision about it. Given his past occupation as a jailer, he's exceptionally well versed in reading people and their intentions or feelings in regards to specific phrases or topics, making it a point to study the reactions of others whenever he talks in order to reference it for later. Choosing the path of pacifism over aggression, his base emotion without the intervention of his magic is very sensitive and tactful in how he interacts with his peers or opponents, always trying to be the friend in a conversation by acting friendly toward others, including strangers and enemies alike. This compassionate side is even more one sided when it becomes how apparently easy Darius is prone to crying, even to the littlest of things at times. From reading poetry, watching a beautiful scenery, or even the thought of having to hurt someone, Darius will grow emotional to the point of breaking down in tears, being more sympathetic to others due to his soft nature. However, as a direct result of his having used Arc of Emotion for a substantial amount of time, his mood and emotions have been severely affect by his magic to the extent that he is just as susceptible to its effects as much as his opponent. As a result, Darius's emotions can take a drastic turn in an instant, displaying a sense of joy in one moment then flat out crying the next for no apparent reason. For all intents and purposes, it also inverts the way he reacts to certain situations. On the other hand, even with the mood swings in effect, it in no alters how he perceives the others or his thoughts on the matter. Even while shedding tears, Darius still retains his level-headed composure and ability to read the severity of the situation with perfect clarity, with the only notable difference being that he is displaying the wrong emotion at the current time. But, much like his contradicting nature, Darius can be extremely callous and hard-hearted when he gets in the mood, discarding his friendly demeanor into a persona more fitted for fighting others, taking it so far as to apologize even after critical injuring others and blaming it on him being a "victim of circumstance". History Diamond in the Rough Rise to Knighthood Jailhouse King Equipment Dolls . With the musical cylinder attached, Melody can produce sounds akin to screams and shrieks emitted by a numerous people at devastatingly high volumes, a feat attributed to the numerous souls trapped inside it. Given the nature of the build, Green Melody is the doll that has the highest ability for long-ranged combat in that it fights from a reasonable distance, firing numerous rays of magic beams in higher numbers than the rest. Additionally, the sound it produces from the magic box serves to maintain a reasonable gap of space between itself and its target, being responsible for controlling how close someone can get to Darius. Although appearing rather frail and easy to break, Melody was purposefully created by Darius with longevity being held in mind, as it is the only doll in his possession to house more than a single soul inside, quickly using them to substitute its own body should it ever be destroyed in the middle of battle, using a maximum of three human souls per fight. It is for this very reason that Melody is his main doll to use early on in a middle of a fight, taking advantage of the souls inside to protect himself from damage by substituting his body with his doll. |-| Yellow= Yellow Convict (黄色の囚人, Kiiro no Shūjin): A doll made entirely out of metal, built from the rusted metallic materials found at his local junkyard, it is mostly made up of metal bars and tubes, made to resemble a human stick figure, being the only doll in his possession to be closest to human-shape. Held together by metal balls around the joints that have been screwed in place, they are yellow and round in shape, with rust covering the surface. The bars that make up its limbs have two bolts screwed at the top and bottom sides, connecting it to the balls. In overall outlook, the dolls was composed of used and worn out components, displaying scratches with the addition of corrosion taking place along certain regions of the doll’s body. Its hands are the only part that have any meaningful details provided to it; using multiple orbs, Darius fashioned a pair of hands and fingers, with a single screw drilled at the top. Painted over with yellow paint, while still retaining the original metal hue. Standing at 6 inches, it is slightly taller than average toy, tall enough to held in one hand. A unique feature that separates it from the rest of the dolls under his possession, Yellow Convict can detach the screws from the metallic balls around its hinges and joint areas, disassembling itself into countless pieces at a moment's notice when under attack. A defense mechanism when encountering attacks head-on, the act of separating itself also facilitates its ability to possesses other objects in its nearby vicinity without removing its soul, merely attaching the parts unto an inanimate object, acting as its new body. Yellow Convict is regarded as the most durable doll in his collection in terms of magical abilities, making it troublesome to destroy or remove from either his or his opponent's side. Using the metallic nature of the its body alongside his magic, Yellow Convict has the sufficient defense to block incoming weapons of similar make, as well as serving as a hand-held weapon for him to grasp unto. It's base function serves to hover around Darius in close proximity, speeding head-first into incoming attacks whilst using its durability to endure it, acting as a portable shield. |-| Purple= Purple Joker (紫色のジョーカー, Murasakiiro no Jōkā): One of the more cynical creations he is responsible for creating, Purple Joker is a doll that was recycled from a theater puppet, refurbished by using newer, more pristine wood while applying a new coat of paint over the old one. In sick humour, Darius added a knife unto the doll’s left hand, extending the hilt unto the forearm in the shape of a scythe, with the blade curved and painted with a black and orange colors. In terms of appearance, Purple Joker, as the name suggests, shares the same design to a traditional medieval court jester, wearing the same fool’s cap that comes with four pointed sides, with bells attached to the ends. On its wrists and neck, Purple Joker wears a ruff, being composed of wood that was carved unto the doll’s body, while wearing pointed green shoes. Standing 10 inches tall, with the scythe possessing a length of 7 inches in additional length and a width of 10 inches, the scope of its body renders it the second tallest doll in his roster with a length of 17 inches. Functioning as a medium-ranged fighter that Darius manipulates from a reasonable distance, the doll has the highest level of fighting power, using its scythe to attack to keep the enemy at bay, moving away from Darius, cutting them apart with the blade attached. The sharpness and durability that the miniature scythe has is roughly equivalent to that of a magic sword, meaning that although smaller in size, the cutting power it has is no more deadly than the average blade used by wizards. It in turn can block or clash with bladed or blunt weapons; given the size of the scythe blade, Purple Joker can sink the full length of scythe over an average sized human’s neck, removing it in one swing. While on the defensive, it fires magical beams from the edge of its scythe, adding a degree of sharpness to each attack that allows the move to slice through materials and obstacles rather than deliver a simple blast. |-| Blue= Blue Hangman (ブルーハングマン, Burū Hanguman): The most in its depiction, as well as the most perverse, Blue Hangman is oddest doll of the bunch, created to resemble a human-shaped being bound in a purple body bag, made to resemble a restraint jacket covering the entirety of its body. Purple in color, the bodysuit has the doll bound by the arms and legs in bright purple-colored belts, with the majority of its body having gold-metal pins embedded on the surface. Additionally, black bands are tied over multiple sections of its frame, further constricting it in its movements. The most distinguishable feature it has is noticeably the large pair of scissors it has for hands, shackle them in place by inserting them on opposite directions in contrast their position. True to its name, Blue “Hangman” was named after the someone who carries out a death sentence by hanging, but is more commonly associated draws parallels to the type of executioner that handles a guillotine, using its large scissors for that very purpose. In similar fashion to Purple Joker, the magical blasts it fires are released from the scissors it uses, releasing a slash of energy that in its own way, cuts from two different directions the moment the sharpened edges slide against each other when the handles are closed. Standing 9 inches in length, while the scissors themselves add an additional 7 inches, for a combined length of 16 inches, it stands as the third tallest doll, with scissors large enough to cut off entire limbs in one crushing blow. The sheer amount of force Blue Hangman can exert during the cutting procedure with its scissors whilst closing the handles together, facilitates any sort of cutting it does, easily cutting through non-wizard people very similarly to paper. |-| Red= Red Dummy (赤いダミー, Akai Damī): Regarded by Darius as the “leader” of his troupe of dolls, Red Dummy is the very first doll that was constructed by Darius, serving as the template that the rest of the dolls in his possession would be based off of in terms of design. By far the oddest in appearance due to the bizarre contours and features, the aesthetic choice in attire mirrors this in equal term, possessing an incredibly large, round head, with its skin pigment being colored bright red. Hollowed out, its eyes consist of blue marble spheres placed inside its sockets, with a large smile, along with multiple small facial details being carved along the surface. Above them lie black lines used to serve as eyebrows. The rest of its body consist of what appears to be a white suit with with four golden buttons, with black sleeved cuffs that are also attached with golden buttons. Along its neck, a bright blue bow tie with yellow polka dots decorates it, being paired with the nature of its attire. Red Dummy’s leggings consist of its actual legs being painted blue, complimenting the white suit and tie. However, in terms of footwear, Darius designed and fashioned a pair of derby shoes for it to wear, commonly used for ballroom dancing. With a tremendous length of 35 inches, Red Dummy bears the same length as that of a young child, and is regarded as being the single-most largest doll in Darius’ possession, as it stands closests to being an actual human being in terms of shape and size. However, standing the the first doll, Red Dummy is the only one among them to stand by Darius’ side at all times, typically hanging from his shoulder(s) while the rest of his dolls fight on the front lines. In retrospect, Red Dummy, unlike the others, possesses a range of abilities and skills that make it unique, due to the fact that it holds a fraction of his own soul and magic power that in turn governs the rest of the dolls, making use of their “emotional” nature in order to cast spells. Accomplished either from a distance or by mixing and matching different body parts, pieces, and accessories belonging to the other dolls unto itself, Red Dummy can take in the other portions of Darius’ souls into itself, along with the emotions that they were given through his Arc of Emotion. Acting as the remote that controls the other dolls from a distance on Darius’ behest, it is also capable of fighting from multiple distances, firing magic blasts from its eyes with a radius equal to the size of its own large eyes. |collapsed = yes}} Magic and Abilities Physical Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Taking on a heavy emphasis on personal defense, Darius main method of fighting employs the use of unarmed combat, preferring to use his bare hands and strength to make full use of natural speed and reflexes to swarm over his opponent and pound into them. Coordinating his movements by maintaining himself on his toes by constantly striding left to right in a rhythmic fashion, only stopping his motion when delivering jabs and punches, throwing the full weight of his body into every attack. His initial stance has Darius arch his back down, with his knees bending slightly, keeping his arms at eye level and slightly below his head. His main fighting style is comprised from a combination of boxing and kickboxing, making use of both his arms and legs to tangle with his opponent from multiple angles. When boxing, Darius concentrates his attacks on quick jabs and combos, placing a great deal of emphasis on speed and power rather than self-defense during an exchange of blows. Prowess Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Immense Intelligence: Battle Meditation: Magical Prowess Immense Magic Power: *'Magical Aura': *'Second Origin Activation': Ways of Combat Arc of Emotion Arc of Emotion (感情の弧, Kanjō no Ko) is a unique form of Caster Magic and Lost Magic art with created during the early days of magic as a means to control the flow of emotions inside living creatures as an archaic method of mind control, eventually becoming outdated due to its poor reception and scope of abilities. Originally created to influence a person's feelings toward people and objects, the intention was to have them feel specific emotions or undergo mood swings designed to throw the opponent off balance. In experiencing a myriad of changes in thought and personal behavior however, the technique was refined and altered after each consecutive use through its users, evolving to the point of outright using emotions as an actual means of combat by creating abilities and spells based off their meaning. When first created, its base design had it manipulate the emotions that a person or creature could feel at a given time, drastically altering the range in which they can experience them from one end to the. This can make those experiencing even a sliver of annoyance to transition to pure rage, increasing the output or decreasing it in order to render other emotions more dominant to one another. This also affects their reaction and response toward certain actions taken against them or that are currently occurring near them, warping it to the point of having them interpreting events such as violence in the form of love, and the loss of life with laughter. This becomes much more pronounced when Arc of Emotions directly stimulates them on a more personal level, changing the relationships between emotions, even inverting them to their polar opposites, making even the bravest individuals into cowards while turning the most agitated, nervous of individuals into fully composed beings. With the right amount of effort aimed toward control rather than simple mood changes, the user can exert a level of mental control that ties into the manner in which they behave or act a certain way, taking the wheels by forcibly altering their way of thinking, with the addition of managing any sort of conduct or mannerisms that they would, under normal instances, exhibit in response to anything the target is exposed to. As a subspecies ability of both and , an aspect of this magic’s main use is to alter and dominate the target's mind with the intentions of affecting their behavior, forcing them to undergo dramatic changes in their way of thinking and how they interpret their situation in a way the caster desires, sending them into an altered emotional state. In this style, Arc of Emotion draws several parallels to Telepathy, seeping into the target's mind to make specific changes, warping their sentimentality in order to modify thoughts and memories that are connected to the emotions they are associated with. One notable feature of this magic is the way that the user can interact with others on a fundamental level, which takes the form of the caster rearranging the contents of their mind between memories and desires, amending them into any order. This in turn changes certain facets of their personality, such as altering their sense of right and wrong, either by suppressing certain parts of their thoughts and emotions corresponding to them, or magnifying in order to stimulate other actions, pushing them to fight or defend by making them more protective over someone or promoting aggression and directing it to someone else. In the same way, the Arc of Emotions can be applied on the caster himself, with the notable difference being that the effects would be used for their own personal benefit by shutting down the more negative aspects of their emotions, such as fear, anger, anxiety, and pain, functioning without any sort of emotional distractions encumbering them. By exerting the field of control to a broader scale, the user gains an empathetic sense of the mood and spectrum of emotions currently active in their vicinity, as well as the intensity and temperaments. It facilitates the ability to sense the intentions of others by directly reading their feelings, even when they are using of emotion to obscure another. Archive Archive ( Ākaibu) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of Magic Databases. This Magic allows the user to convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic. By design, Archive’s main ability is the use and manipulation of information gathered by the user in order to influence multiple aspects of the battlefield or their abilities, acquiring knowledge and data from a number of sources and fields, all with the intention of producing a portable table of contents or index for them to access at all times. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air, appearing in all manner of shapes and sizes near or around the user’s vicinity, functioning as the main hub for them to accesses whatever information they are attempting to access. Additionally, by simply materializing the screens in a more tangible state, the screens produced become durable enough to be used as a shield, shielding the caster from incoming attacks. In contrast, the screens themselves, without the user’s intervention, are mostly intangible for most of the time, simply reforming or phasing through when assaulted or touched by others that aren’t the user. The exact number that can exist at a given time is reflected on the amount of information the user is attempting to access. It is through these that allows the user to transfer information from person to person more quickly than through verbal communication in a manner very similar to Telepathy. The context of the information itself can be changed in a variety of ways to suit their needs, typically altering or modifying the information to various degrees. The most basic application of Archive simply consists of handling of information through a number of sources and actions; the most common action is typically sharing whatever knowledge or info the caster has with others. During these instances, the transferring of knowledge that the caster already possesses or has recently gathered occurs instantly, uploading all manner of information, ranging from simple thoughts, combat experience, attacks, etc. In retrospect, any knowledge gained can be stored for later use, accessing it when the information in question become relevant. The overall area of effect or sphere of influence Archive exhibits over a certain distance is considerably large, regardless of the user’s degree of skill or magic input, extending the reach of its magic away from the caster, enabling them to communicate with allies even when separated or lost in a sizeable environment. It transforms the user into a literal beacon that transmits a constant stream of information and statistics, accurate to the last detail. In some instances, Archive can be restricted due to the sheer amount of data shared, and can be limited to the recipient based on the complexity or intricate nature it has. For basic or fundamental education that is associated with specific skills or talents, Archive facilitates the amount of time needed to learn or master them in brief periods of time, assimilating without the need to study or practice. Achieved by simply downloading the experience needed to perform certain actions or physical-oriented skills based purely on how the user perceives them, intuitively registering them with Archive. In this fashion, wizards can learn in record time how to fight using a distinct fighting style or weapon at a proficient level, gaining an in-depth understanding in their use. Alternatively, if applied in the middle of battle, they caster can examine and learning in minutes how an ability works in real time, shortening what would equate to years of training into pure muscle memory they can call upon in a matter of minutes. The second field of information that Archive governs is the knowledge associated with subjects that pertain to understanding data on a more intellectual level. An example of this is ability to load the content found in books and other mediums that contain stored information, extracting them and ultimately memorizing the contents. Fundamentally more passive in use, the ability to adopt information related to literary or common knowledge hs its uses, such as learning multiple languages at a time, calculating odds, etc. In most instances, this manifests in the user’s ability to analyze objects, people, or their own surroundings and extracting the data that composes it as a whole, determine with the utmost accuracy as to the details that currently reside in it. One such use is ascertaining the geography or layout of the landscape they are currently in, and in turn create a map inside their head that details the contents within (i.e. the weather, animals, people, etc.). *'Force Blast' (爆風, Bakufū): *'Force Shield' (フォースシールド, Fōsu Shīrudo): *'Information Transfer' (情報転送, Jōhō Tensō): :*'Telepathy '(念話 Terepashī): *' ' (オーバーロード Ōbārōdo): *' ' (クロックアップ Kurokku Appu): . :*'Underclocking' (): *'Forced Shutdown' (): *'Lag Loader' (): *'Analyze' (): *'Texture Map' (): *'Archive Settings' (): *'Static Delete' (): *'Wicked Avatar' (): *'Virus Byte' (): *'Super Archive' ( Sūpā Ākaibu): :*' ' (リアルタイムリンク Riaru Taimu Rinku): :*' ' (オーガニックリンク転送, Ōganikku Rinku Tensō): Human Possession Human Possession (人形憑 Hitotsuki) is a Caster Magic and one form of Seith Magic and . A type of Seith Magic that allows the caster to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as they wish. The so-called "dolls" which are produced by this union can serve a variety of purposes, such as offense, defense and even transportation. They are capable of freely floating and maneuvering in the air, and their main offensive ability consists of firing barrages of powerful blasts, which possess enough force to generate explosions of various sizes, and is particularly destructive if all dolls focus their assaults on a single point. *'Soul Binder' (): *'Soul Sight' (): *'Communion of Souls' (): Transformation Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows the Caster to change his or her appearance. * Doppelganger (): * Change (): Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Wizard Category:Reminiscence Member Category:Reminiscence Category:Good Category:Archive Magic User